Contra la corriente
by NoMasDeLoQueSoy
Summary: ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que el destino le tenía predestinado hasta que no fue demasiado tarde? ¿Acaso habría imaginado que podría llegar a enamorarse del hijo de su difunta mejor amiga? Claro que no, él no era más que un niño para ella. Lo cual, a su edad, enamorarse de una criatura y del hijo de su mejor amiga. Estaba sobrevalorado.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es completamente mía y los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Prólogo**.

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando solíamos correr por el vecindario, era un pueblo pequeño y todos nos conocían. Apenas terminábamos de desayunar, en nuestras casas individualmente o siempre y cuando ella no se quedara a pasar la noche en la mía o viceversa; comenzaba un día de aventura. Esa libertad de ser niño y que las preocupaciones no fuera más que si el clima nos permitiría ir a la playa o si sería tan aburrido como para asistir a la escuela. La primavera y el otoño eran nuestras estaciones favoritas. Por el simple hecho de que eran de transición y no algo fijo como el verano y el invierno.

Adorábamos lo incierto que con frecuencia nos llevaban a más episodios locos. Era crucial para nosotras hacer algo distinto cada día y disfrutarlo al máximo. Jamás repetíamos lo que teníamos para hacer luego de la escuela o en las vacaciones. Nos encargábamos de tomar nuestro día como viniera. Eso era lo maravilloso de ser su amiga. Ser parte de un mundo que solo ella podía entender, su espíritu libre, su corazón apasionado y su alma soñadora, me sumergían en descabelladas ideas más de una vez nos habían metido en problemas, pero era la forma en la que nos complementábamos. Mientras que ella creaba los desastres, yo me encargaba de convencer a los demás de lo contrario.

Salíamos ganando de ésta forma. Me parece absurdo que deba extrañarla porque la vida fue demasiado cruel con ella. Sin embargo, jamás dejé de verla luchar ni bajar los brazos. Su fuerza fue una fortaleza que cubría la de ambas. Mientras que ella sobrellevaba los casos difíciles de su terminante enfermedad con valentía y honor, yo me encargaba de sufrir por las dos. Crecer con Esme fue la experiencia más maravillosa que jamás podré olvidar.

Es irónico que deba despedirme de ella cuando aún está en mi corazón y casi puedo verla. Por que jamás dejaré que su recuerdo se borre de mí o de su preciado hijo al que amó sin reservas hasta el último minuto de su vida. Me confió su seguridad y su protección, ser su hombro de consuelo por que él no tenía a nadie más que yo. Su madre y yo éramos hermanas del corazón, de la vida. Por esa razón me encuentro en esta encrucijada.

Se que ella lo habría querido de otra forma, me detestaría, y a medida que pasan los días no puedo evitarlo. Por eso, se que estoy traicionando su legado. Me hundo en un pozo profundo cada día y no encuentro la salida porque ya no veo la luz. Estoy hasta más arriba de la coronilla y es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Se que ella no se merece esto y traté de aplazar lo inevitable. Mi iré directo al infierno y no podré verla en el cielo. Lo siento amiga, pero no puedo terminar con esto. Soy demasiado débil como para luchar contra la poderosa corriente de mis sentimientos.

Lo siento de verdad…


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Sus cavilaciones la apartan momentáneamente de lo que acaba de vivir.

Simplemente, no puede creerlo.

Siente el pecho oprimido y lágrimas que luchan por salir, controla eficientemente un llanto que una vez que deje salir no podrá controlarlo. El dolor es inevitable, no podría por nada del mundo dejar de sufrir. Jamás se creería capaz de olvidar aquello. El dolor viene a por nuestras vidas como un aprendizaje. Uno lento y torturante, pero pocas veces uno es lo suficientemente capaz salir de sí mismo y ver lo que ha adquirido. O lo que debe superar para seguir adelante.

Las personas vienen y se van de nuestras vidas, oyó un día. Pero jamás pensó que sería de aquella forma.

Para evitar caer en su propia depresión, levantó la vista en búsqueda del hijo de su mejor amiga. Él estaba igual o peor que ella. La muchacha con la que había estado viéndolo últimamente, se aferraba a su brazo con aire ausente. Frunció el ceño, la desconsiderada muchacha ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Se acercó lentamente marcando el verde césped con sus altos tacones. Él inmediatamente la miró. Aquella mujer nunca había faltado en su vida y esperaba que nunca lo hiciera. Se soltó del brazo de la muchacha de un brusco tirón y se acercó a la mujer. Dejó que lo envolviera en sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en la curva de su cuello, más allá de doblarla en tamaño.

-Todo estará bien…

Fue como la seda. Sus dulces palabras lograron reconfortarlo, llenarlo, pero no eran suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente lo que obtenía de ella.

-¿Cómo haré para poder seguir adelante? No puedo… todo fue tan rápido…

Ella acarició su cabello y parte de su espalda. Cerró los ojos inmediatamente. Dejó que su mentón acariciara con ternura su suave cabello.

-Estaré ahí.

Se apartó pero no se alejó. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y el verde de su mirada, que usualmente estaba lleno de vida y despreocupaciones, ahora estaba triste y perdido, desenfocado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella sonrió a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Acarició ambas mejillas con sus manos.

-Por supuesto, tu madre lo hubiera querido así.

Con un breve abrazo lo alejó. Miró a la muchacha duramente y al resto de la gente.

-Vamos a casa, tenemos que alimentar a un par de personas.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-Solo unas horas, luego se irán.

Él bufó mientras enderezaba su postura y desplazaba su mirada al rededor.

-Hipócritas. Ella se sintió dolida.

-Claro que no, ellos también la adoraban. Tal vez menos que nosotros pero de verdad están sufriendo. ¿Por qué eres de esa forma?

Lo sabía, él estaba dejando de pensar con el corazón y había dejado que la ira lo indujera. Se giró hacia ella y sus ojos tomaron sus palabras. Su semblante se aflojó.

-Lo siento. Solo esta vez accedió a perdonarlo.

-Descuida, pero sé más flexible. Vámonos.

Lentamente comenzó su camino hacia el coche, se había cruzado con conocidos algunos de su amiga y otros que compartían ambas. Eran socias en un gran negocio que había llevado años montar, un imperio del cual su hijo era el heredero ahora. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. En cambio, cuando fuera su momento no tendría a quién dejarle su parte.

Se reprendió por aquél pensamiento. Su hostilidad era producto de su pena y Edward no se merecía aquello. Necesitaba que al menos ella pudiera brindarle estabilidad. La aferraron por los hombros y el característico perfume de él llenó el aire frío de invierno.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué hay de la muchacha que…?

-Ella se irá a casa directamente.

-¿Quién es?

Él le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros mientras desviaba su vista.

-Una vieja amiga…

Asintió otorgándole su propio espacio y le quitó la alarma a su Nissan. El color gris oscuro del coche le recordaría al día que enterraron a su mejor amiga para nunca más verla. Ni su rostro, ni su risa ni nada más que ella tenía para ofrecer.

Apartó violentamente las lágrimas de sus ojos. Retomó la compostura, ya había llorado antes lo suficiente. Era hora de darle punto final al tema y superarlo. Así de doloroso como sonaba, se sentía igual. Chequeó brevemente a su acompañante y éste se sumía nostálgicamente a sus pensamientos.

La casa Cullen estaba completa. Amigos de Esme, sorprendentemente se encontraban los abuelos paternos de Edward, alguno que otro lejano pariente, socios y compañeros de trabajo. La finca estaba apartada de los alrededores por lo que no estaba muy a menudo en contacto con sus vecinos. Pero allí también estaban los que se encargaban de su casa y dos de los amigos más fieles de su hijo. S

e apartó hacia la gran ventana de la sala. Afuera amenazaba con nevar como lo hacía cada mes de noviembre, haciéndolo más propicio hacia fines de éste. Quedaba casi nada para las fiestas y eso la deprimía aún más.

Un lento suspiro se soltó de su alma, y mientras cerraba los ojos por unos minutos le dedicó el último adiós a su amiga.

La había divisado junto a la ventana, apartada de los demás mientras dejaba que su cabeza se asentara contra el marco.

Intranquilo, se acercó a su lado. Apenas abrió sus ojos, lo identificó y le sonrió suavemente. Sufría, tanto como él.

-Todo esto es espantoso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y fijó su mirada sobre él.

-¿Qué harás luego de esto?

Él meneó el líquido dentro de su copa y lo miró sin prestarle atención.

-Tengo ideas horribles. El terror se incrustó en sus ojos y él le devolvió la mirada.

-Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Antes de cometer una locura quisiera que estés allí.

-Gracias, Swan.

Ella soltó una risa apenas audible. Así solía llamarla Esme cuando le pedía un favor y ella se negaba a dárselo, pero esta vez estaba siendo o tratando de ser, más humorístico. -

De acuerdo, luego de que el gentío se vaya a casa, hablaremos.

-¿Estás alejándome?

-No, es solo que… Ella miró por detrás de él.

-… tus amigos están aquí por ti.

Edward rodó sus ojos y bebió lo último que le quedaba.

-Entonces podrán entenderme esta vez. Agradezco su presencia y ya se los he dicho. Punto final. Hoy no es mi día. Quiero estar con alguien que…

Enmudeció y dejó que su vista se perdiera en el horizonte.

-Te entiendo.

Susurró ella presionando su mano. Él sonrió sintiéndolo como una puñalada. Aferró su mano con fuerza pero sin dañarla y la miró, ella admiraba la ventana. Agradeció. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios y solo quería terminar con aquel pesar.

Ella se apartó y soltó su mano.

-Iré a que se compadezcan de nosotros estas estúpidas personas, mientras más rápido se larguen mejor.

Hubiera reído si fuera el momento.

La perfecta Isabella Swan jamás decía un improperio.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Una ducha caliente logró aflojarle todo el cuerpo. Tomó el albornoz y se envolvió en él. Recogió su cabello húmedo en un desordenado moño por encima de su cabeza y bajó hacia la cocina.

Era más de media noche cuando logró conciliar el sueño. Se había obligado a tomar una pastilla para pasar nervios y otra para poder dormir, le había recomendado una a Edward pero la había rechazado. Sin amargo, ninguno de los dos descansó lo suficiente.

-¿Dormiste algo?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras se escondía por detrás de la taza de café negro. No tenía idea de que bebiera eso tan temprano, simplemente recordaba cuando bebía la chocolatada en su taza de pequeños ositos esmaltados. Hoy era casi un adulto con una taza oscura con el traje negro del día anterior.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Hizo una mueca y masticó una manzana desabrida.

-Me desmayé.

Edward intentó devolverle el pequeño toque de gracia, pero no se sentía con ganas.

Recordaba esa casa, cada rincón y cada secreto. De niño había ido muchas veces y aún cuando estaba su marido, un hombre amargado que creía que lo detestaba. La amiga de su madre siempre había sido especial para él, lo había apoyado, consentido y divertido. No habían pasado más de dos semanas completas sin verla o sin llamarla. Siempre había formado parte de su vida y de la de su madre. Nunca había estado en su casa a la edad de adulto, la última vez que había ido era cuando tenía unos quince años y era por que su madre estaba de viaje de negocios. Ella lo había cuidado y se habían comportado como viejos amigos.

Desde allí creía que había comenzado todo.

-¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?

Se pasó una preocupada mano por la frente y él volvió a negar con media sonrisa.

-Gracias por lo haces por mí.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ese gesto tan natural que jamás sería capaz de fingir. Hacía su mirada más dulce y sus rasos más delicados.

-No tienes por qué. Mi casa, tú casa ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió.

-¿Qué harás hoy?

Suspiró lentamente y analizó el vacío.

-Haré cosas que nunca he terminado.

-Suena profundo.

Ella rió, devolviéndole la vida poco a poco.

-Profundo es el sótano en el que debería instalarme hasta terminarlo.

El día no me permitirá hacer más.

-¿Quieres ayuda? No me siento con ganas de ir a ninguna parte.

La mujer deslizó su mirada por lo que podía apreciar de su cuerpo y lo encontró vistiendo un traje ajustado que moldeaba su figura. Su cabello jamás tenía un orden por lo que no supo si eso era formal o informa para él, pero estaba perfumado y duchado.

-¿Así que… solo vistes trajes como si fueran pijamas?

No pudo evitar sonreír.Aún así, ella no lo había invadido cuestionándolo al respecto.

-Me lo quitaré y estaré de despreocupados pijamas ¿te parece?

-¡Suena perfecto! ¡Apresura eso hasta que termine de cambiarme!

Alcanzó a gritarle a medida que corría escaleras arriba por una ropa cómoda que solía usar para su clase de deportes diarios y se recogió firmemente el lacio cabello en lo alto de la cabeza.

Para cuando lo encontró en la puerta ya estaba cambiado luciendo unos chándales largos y una camiseta manga corta que presionaba su esbelta figura. Solo que ella apenas fue capaz de notar eso.

Se frotó las manos y abrió la puerta del sótano. Solo que el suyo no era como el de las películas de terror. Tenía un excelente recorrido de luz eléctrica y varias lámparas, el centro de lavado de ropa se encontraba allí y tenía un cesto de ropa desbordante. El generador de calor estaba allí por lo que proporcionaba el aclimatamiento adecuado. Las pequeñas ventanas estaban limpias y dejaban que algo de la luz solar los invadiera. Era un espacio amplio y así de grande como era, tenía aún más cosas.

-El lado oscuro de Isabella Swan.

Ella movió su codo para pegarle pero él se apartó astutamente.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una adicta acumuladora?

-No tengo idea de lo que hay aquí, no era yo quién lo guardaba.

Edward asintió lentamente y desvió su mirada hacia las grandes cajas de cartón. -

Espera aquí, tengo una idea.

-Como si pudiera irme…

Él regresó con su Ipod y un amplificador de sonido. Isabella enarcó una ceja ante la expropiación. Gratamente habían descubierto que tenían gustos musicales muy similares. Lo que sobreponía la música clásica y el rock de los cincuenta por encima de cualquier otro ritmo. A lo cual eligieron el segundo, ya que intentar poner orden escuchando Beethoven podría ser tan tedioso como deshacerse de esas cajas.

Era una tarea complicada. Mientras que Edward se encargaba de desafilarlas ella las revisaba y directamente las enviaba fuera con un gran cartel que decía "basura".

Había estado casada con su ex esposo por cinco años, tras un largo noviazgo de unos cuatro años. Jacob Black había sido una persona muy particular, pero aún así no le guardaba rencores. No habían sido el mejor matrimonio del mundo pero había tenido sus cosas buenas. Tras un severo accidente de tráfico había pasado dos días inconscientes, conducía a una velocidad desorbitada y con ciertos grados de alcohol que ahora no podía recordar. Pero esos dos días fueron horribles de incertidumbre y mal estar. A la madrugada del casi tercer día, falleció dejándole una cuenta bancaria abultada y una gran residencia propia en el centro de Michigan con una vista fantástica al Detroit River.

La casa era demasiado amplia para ella sola y con frecuencia se había sentido abandonada. Solo tenía las frecuentes visitas de Esme y su hijo, y cuando había estado, Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

Finalmente, había pasado el resto de la mañana encontrando cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado que encontraría. Desde vajilla que la anciana Black había enviado para su casamiento, pasando por cosas de colección, postales de lugares extraños, viejas ropas que ninguno de los dos había usado, hasta zapatos de goma de colección. Habían reído en incontables ocasiones mientras había catalogado a su ex esposo como un "freaky".

Isabella tomó una caja azul y un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

-Tírala. La arrastró hacia donde estaba Edward.

-No la has revisado ¿qué tiene?

-No tiene importancia.

Luchando entre el deseo de revisarla y el de complacerla, optó por abrir la caja mientras ella tomaba otras. Rasgó la cinta adhesiva y desplegó las solapas de la entierrada caja. Su primer pensamiento fue desorbitante. No entendía nada. Abrió la boca sorprendido para hablar, pero presintió que no debería de hacerlo. Frunció el ceño mientras revisaba los juguetes, ropas y artículos de bebé. Eran demasiado pequeños y estaban en perfectas condiciones.

-Mira esto… ¿qué haces?

Su vista se congeló en la manta que él sostenía sobre su mano.

-Te pedí algo, hazlo.

Sentenció y él obedeció. La hizo a un lado con las demás y analizó su semblante. Ella había enmudecido y su mirada estaba ausente. Hacía cosas mecánicamente y las preguntas comenzaban a girar por su cabeza. Sabía que Isabella probablemente le doblara la edad, pero sus veintinueve años no le eran una imposibilidad para formar una nueva pareja y tener hijos. Tampoco tenía idea de qué había pasado al respecto con su anterior matrimonio, ni se acordaba de aquello.

-¿Por qué nunca tuvieron hijos?

Se había tomado unos minutos para hacerle la pregunta, no podía quedarse con esa duda.

-Jacob nunca quiso, no le gustaban los niños…

Susurró sumergida en su pequeña burbuja. Aquelo era una idea estúpida. Aunque él tenía sus propios criterios acerca del tema. Edward dejó su tarea y se acercó más a ella, pero Isabella no le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Entonces, qué era todo eso?

Suspiró y se volteó. Sabía de antemano que Edward, no era de los que se rendía o dejaba de insistir. Sus tristes ojos eran aún más dolorosos que los de ayer por la tarde.

-Él… era especial. Quería que todo se tratara de nosotros dos, pensaba que si había niños yo me vería dividida entre él y las criaturas. Simplemente optó por comenzar a cuidarse. No recuerdo cómo es que pasó pero quedé embaraza.

Bajó su vista y jugueteó con el doblez de su camiseta.

-Fueron días difíciles, peleábamos todo el tiempo y declaro su completo rechazo hacia el bebé. Estaba sola en el tema…

Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Esme estuvo allí para mí todo el tiempo, apoyándome. Mis padres estaban más de acuerdo con lo que quería Jacob que con lo que quería su propia hija.

-¿Por qué no me acuerdo? Ella lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad.

-Tendrías unos dos años.

Estiró las piernas y las cruzó en el suelo frente a ella. Sin perder de vista sus manos y sus distracciones. Nunca había hablado de ese tema más que con su mejor amiga junto a quién lo había pasado.

-Cuatro meses… iba a ser un niño. Jacob me odiaba por mi firme decisión de tenerlo. Estaba furioso, no estaba en todo el día y así pasó meses enteros sin que supiera por dónde andaba. Hasta que me harté de la situación. Entre las angustias anteriores, los malos ratos y mis propias depresiones había sido un embarazo difícil. Pasaba más tiempo en la cama que disfrutando de poder tener al fin un hijo, corría riesgos de perderlo, tengo un cuerpo débil. Pero… una noche fue suficiente para perderlo todo por completo.

Sus ojos seguían secos y distantes. Edward deslizó su mano hacia las de ella y las presionó con fuerza. Isabella sonrió y acarició el dorso de la suave piel masculina. Edward tenía manos grandes y firmes, de hombre. Sintió un golpe interno, jamás podría dejar de verlo como al niño que le hubiera gustado tener.

-Perdí al bebé, estuve al borde de morir por hemorragia y pasé dos semanas en el hospital con interminables cables alrededor de mi cuerpo que me mantenían viva.

Suspiró.

-La culpa casi termina con él, se volvió amable, atento y cariñoso. Casi todo lo que no había sido nunca. Tres meses antes de que muriera me enteré de que se había hecho una vasectomía, a lo cual aseguró que era por mi completa seguridad. Una vil mentira…

-Tendrás otra oportunidad.

Rió amargamente.

-Ya no está en mi lista de prioridades.

-Pero está entre tus sueños. Ella se apartó y se puso de pie.

-Cuando creces Edward, los sueños ya no sostienen tu vida. La realidad lo hace.

Salió del sótano y entró en la cocina por algo de beber. Edward se puso de pie y la siguió. No iba a dejarla sola luego de haber revelado una parte dolorosa de su pasado. Así como ella estaba siendo su pilar por la muerte de su madre, quería estar para ella por lo de su pequeño hijo. Sonrió, ella era todo eso que no veía en sí misma. Podría ser una perfecta madre.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?

-¿Comida china?

Él hizo una mueca.

-Cocina para mí.

Ella rió y abrió el refrigerador.

-Es tu día de suerte, hay suficiente como para unas pastas ¿te gustan?

En realidad era más del que come ensaladas con carne.

-Las amo.

Pero sabía que ella doraba las pastas casi como a su propio trabajo. Conocía de memoria todas las recetas que su vieja tatarabuela italiana le había heredado a través de su madre. Por lo tanto, no tenía nada en su heladera… hacía pasta. Estaba antojada, hacía pasta boloñesa. Le agradaba el día, hacía pasta primaveral. Hacía frío, estofado de fideos. Ella se guiaba por su estómago y eso le encantaba. Nunca había sido como las muchachas que fingían controlar excesivamente las calorías.

¡Lo que la envidiarían!

Terminó por reír a carcajadas ¿por qué adoraba tanto a aquella mujer?


End file.
